leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kindred/Background
Female (Lamb) & Male (Wolf) |race = Spirit (Formerly Half-human, half lamb with Wolf soul) |birthplace = Ancient Runeterra (Of no fixed abode) |residence = Runeterra (Of no fixed abode) |occupation = Hunters |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = |rivals = |related = |disp_name = Kindred |title = the Eternal Hunters }} Lore '}}}} Quotes ;Upon selection ;Upon starting a game ;Attacking ;Movement ;Taunt ;Dance ;Laugh Development was designed by RiotWrekz. Kindred concept 4.jpg|Kindred concept art 1 Kindred concept 1.png|Kindred concept art 2 Kindred concept 2.png|Kindred concept art 3 Kindred concept 3.jpg|Kindred concept art 4 They Are Coming Lamb & Wolf promo.png|Kindred promo 1 They Are Coming promo 2.jpg|Kindred promo 2 They Are Coming promo 3.jpg|Kindred promo 3 Kindred The Lamb 2.png|Mask of The Lamb Kindred The Wolf 2.png|Mask of The Wolf Champion Reveal: Kindred BY RIOT Champion Reveal: Kindred "We’re almost ready to breathe life into League’s next champion, a marksman designed for a life in the jungle. Kindred prowls through camps, marking enemy champions for death and permanently growing in strength if they’re able to carry out the promised sentence. But just as Kindred brings death, so can they delay it. Should their allies meet deadly force, Lamb - one of Kindred’s two spirits - can create a large blessed zone that, for a few valuable seconds, denies the ever-creeping and inevitable clutches of death. Passive= ;Mark of the Kindred Lamb marks an enemy champion - anywhere on the map - for death. After a delay, the mark activates - if Kindred kills them, or assists in their death, they gains a permanent stackable bonus to their basic attacks. In addition to Lamb choosing an enemy champion for the Mark of the Kindred, Wolf automatically hungers for large enemy jungle monsters from time to time. All champions can see targets that are marked for death. |-| Q= ;Dance of Arrows Kindred dashes in a target direction before firing at up to three nearby enemies. |-| W= ;Wolf's Frenzy Passive: Kindred builds stacks of Hunter’s Vigor as they move around. Once fully stacked, Kindred’s next basic attack steals a flat amount of health. Active: Wolf temporarily splits from Lamb, creating a large spirit zone around him and attacking whoever Lamb attacks, or his closest enemy. Lamb can cast Dance of Arrows with a greatly reduced cooldown while inside Wolf's Frenzy. |-| E= ;Mounting Dread Kindred initially slows a targeted enemy. If they’re then able to attack their crippled target three times in quick succession, the target suffers a burst of percent max health damage. |-| R= ;Lamb's Respite Kindred creates a large but temporary zone beneath itself or a targeted ally. While active, Lamb's Respite prevents ALL units within its boundaries from dropping below critical levels of health. Finally, Lamb's Respite applies a flat heal to all champions still inside as it ends. We’ll be back in a few days with some behind the scenes stories of Kindred’s creation. In the meantime, let us know your thoughts on League’s next champ!" Patch History References Category:Kindred Category:Champion backgrounds